In Cold Steel We Trust
by MsFeliciaCresent
Summary: Matt had met many characters in his life, none like the Wolff sisters. Both brains and brawn, they brought something else to the Decker's: life. Strong language. Matt/OC's
1. Ain't No Rest For The Wicked

_There ain't no rest for the wicked,_  
><em>Money don't grow on trees,<em>  
><em>I got bills to pay,<em>  
><em>I got mouths to feed,<em>  
><em>There ain't nothing in this world for free. <em>  
><em> And no I can't slow down,<em>  
><em>I can't hold back,<em>  
><em>Though you know, I wish, O could.<em>  
><em>Oh no there ain't no rest for the wicked, until we close our eyes for good.<em>

_Ain't No Rest For The Wicked - Cage the Elephant._

* * *

><p>"Well good-fucking-going Einstein! You know how long it took me to upgrade the hydraulics on that thing? My eyebrows are still growing back." The female engineer seethed, strutting around the garage, hands rubbing her face more times than healthy.<p>

"Hey! Those Decker assholes ran into me! The place is infested with those dicks. And I did those eyebrows a favour."

The brunette tried to justify her actions, but it wasn't working, and her joking only earned an intense glare.

"Yeah, and the car just magically looked like it got gang-banged by megatron. NO NORMAL CAR CRASH DOES THAT RAMONA."

Ramona rolled her eyes at her sisters unnecessary raging and walked over to where her desks were situated. Pens, paper, books and logs scattered around the place. Eager to see what was happening on the old internet, she quickly began tapping at the keys, ignoring her sisters cursing and cussing as she began to assess the damage that had been caused.

_It was totally not my fault. Those bastards just swerved and rammed straight into me. It wasn't like I even did anything. I was picking up some components that my sister requested. Turn a corner, and those knobs suddenly started playing bump-a-cars. Admittedly, they did try to pull her over, and her car did magically lose control a few times, but I wasn't getting kidnapped by any man._

"Hey Faith, did you hear the Saints are in Steelport?"

There was a loud clank as Ramona peered over her many computer screens to see her sister bang her head on the bottom of the car, and try her best too scramble from under it.

"No shit? Really?"

For once Faith wasn't sarcastic, and actually interested.

"Yeah, stuffs all over the news. Apparently all gangs are after them."

Her sisters eyebrows furrowed together and she could see the cogs working in her brain.

"You stupid fool! Why do you think they tried to kill you? The cars purple so they thought you were a saint!"

"Aw. And here I thought they were just attracted to me."

Faith face palmed and sighed heavily, before climbing back under the car with her many tools and cursing to herself, which had quickly became a habit as soon as Ramona had moved in.

Ramona turned her rock music on, blaring loudly as the aggravating sound of spanner hitting car began to ring through her ears. Faith always told her the sound was relaxing, though she had still yet to see Faith relaxed. She worked almost day and night, working on cars and trucks, and if she wasn't doing that she was tampering with guns. Ever since Dad died, she hardly ever left the place.

Ramona was so deep in concentration, that she didn't even hear the music cut out. She didn't even know she had visitors until she heard someone bang loudly on the car with their fist.

"Ramona. Piss off."

Faith hissed from under the car, still tampering around with metal.

"Faith, that wasn't me."

Ramona barely got the sentence out, as she stared across the room, to find several blue-coated Decker's, standing at the entrance, armed.

"If its Tyrone, tell him to go fuck himself. God knows I won't."

Came another muffled reply. She looked at their faces, and they didn't even look the slightest bit amused. In fact, they looked pretty pissed.

"No, girl. Their more… blue."

There was a short silence, before a mass of clambering around and sound of metal hitting floor, with a large helping of the word 'shit'.

Once Faith stood up, she brushed herself off and tried to gain her composure, clearing her throat, she spoke in her usual steely tone.

"Something you need?"

It was in a more threatening tone than she would have liked, but it normally came out like that.

"Boss wants to speak to you."

"And if we don't want to speak to him?"

Faith half growled, grumpy that someone had interrupted her usual relaxing hobby/obsession.

There was no reply, as the Decker's withdrew their weapons, not taking their eyes off of Faith.

"And I thought you were just happy to see me."

Ramona chimed in, soon regretting as soon her sister and the Decker's glared at her.

The speaker used his gun to signal them to get out, and they reluctantly complied.

As they stepped outside, Faith began scratching the back of her neck, like she always did when she was nervous. She always felt nervous as soon as she stepped outside, like the sky was going to swallow her up or something. Ramona always knew it was Agoraphobia, fear of the outdoors, but she knew Faith would deny it, in an attempt of trying to be the strong one.

They were forced to get in the backseat of a typical Decker's truck, and the journey for what was minutes, seemed like hours in silence, and Faith even tampered with the thought of nutting one of them and getting the fuck out, but Faith probably had no clue where she was.

When the truck came to an abrupt stop, they were signalled to get out, and once again they complied, with Faith muttering something along the lines of "arseholes."

They looked up to see the tallest skyscraper they had probably ever seen, and when Ramona looked over to Faith, she could swear she saw her normally tanned skin turn a little green.

When they entered the lobby, they were instantly greeted with an unnecessary amount of blue, which made their head spin. The lobby was massive, a semi-large desk in the middle and loads of computer screens and other weird ass looking machinery.

Ramona looked dazed, loving the amount of technology, always sharing a love for it ever since she was little. She had heard of the Decker's, and had even contemplated joining them, but after father had died, she knew Faith would hate her for the rest of her days, and changed her mind, choosing to join her sister at Rim Jobs.

After spending a little too long dazing, they were pushed into an elevator and watched as the speaker clicked the button for top floor. Once they reached the top, they stepped out, once again seeing an unnecessary amount of blue, which was really starting to grate on Faiths' nerves. Looking up, they saw probably the hugest chair, Faith had ever seen, and sitting on it was a boy, probably no older than 16. As soon as he eyed us, he spoke.

"So you two are the ones that have caused me so much trouble."

Faith continued to look unimpressed, and merely crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Define trouble."

"Trying to hack into my database, working for the Saints and ramming into our vehicles are the first ones to spring to mind."

He said, English accent seeping through.

"Well, you cars are shit, and were not working for the saints."

Faith retorted, wanting to just get the hell out, and more than likely not going the right way about it. AGAIN.

_This is what happens when I go out. I piss people off, hurt them, and then get the hell out._

"And my database? You really think I wouldn't notice my files being searched? What kind of idiot do you take me for?"

"I would have called you an idiot, but that would have been an insult for all the stupid people."

Ramona chimed in once again smirking, and Millers attention quickly switched from Faith to her.

"Well I've obviously found the brains of the operation. Particular reason why you would want to know what I've been doing in this chair?"

Faiths mind immediately went to the gutter, obviously not knowing what the chair was, and had to cough to hide her laugh.

"Who wouldn't? I've heard some pretty radical shit about those chairs, didn't think there were any."

Miller seemed to smirk and rose from the chair, and started to walk towards them.

"Well I'm just full of surprises. And so are you, by the looks, you friend doesn't exactly look like someone who values brains."

"Bitch-"

Faith took a rather intimidating step forward, fist clenched, only to be restrained by her sister, as Miller seemed to almost jump back in fright.

To be honest, he did have a point; Faith had rather broad shoulders, defined muscles and wore a black tank top with dark green cargos tucked into army-type boots. And if that wasn't enough, she had more tattoos than most, mainly consisting of Brotherhood type designs; tribal.

Faith shot a glare at her sister than back to Miller, once he gained his composure and went back to sit on that chair.

"She's my sister, Faith, and I'm Ramona. Now, you surely didn't just bring us here to kill us. You would have done so already. So, why are we here?"

"Your brains know no bounds. Indeed. Those files you hacked were indeed difficult to. How you did it I don't know, and is probably the only reason you're both alive. I'm also led to believe that your sister is most handy with a wrench-"

"Best fucking mechanic in Steelport. _Made sure of it." _

"Excellent! Consider yourselves honorary Decker's. Oh, and you'll find your uniforms on the way out."

The sisters were just walking the other way, when Faith came to a halt and stared across her shoulder.

"Something wrong with what we're wearing?"

It wasn't so much a question, more of a challenge, daring him to say something to cross her, just to give her an opportunity to hurt him.

"Many things, but the colour for one. I think you might actually like your new outfits. And don't show us up, I've heard many good things, but I'm still yet to be impressed. Cheers!"

By then, the elevator had shut, and Faith had to settle for punching the metal doors, leaving a nice indentation in them.

"I thought we'd never join!"

Ramona almost sighed in relief, proud smile splashed across her face.

Faiths fist resting against the door, she slowly turned her head to wear Ramona was standing, brows almost stitched together, as once again she was deep in thought.

"You BITCH! You knew you'd join if you hacked the system! I knew I should have been more curious when you started jumping for joy that day!"

Faith barked. She glared at her for a bit, and then sighed, heavily.

"Well, if it's good for business, I suppose I'll have to grit my teeth and bear it."

"Knew you'd come around."

"Don't talk to me."

"You love me."

"You're dead to me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Happy New Year and all that crap. Really should be updating my other stories, but got Saints Row 3 for christmas, and this idea will not leave me alone. With help from my close friend, we managed to come up with the idea of Faith and Ramona, the Wolff twins. Strong language. Updates will depend on the amount of attention this gets. **

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea, Faith and Ramona.


	2. In One Ear

_Here's the moral to the story,  
>We don't do it for the glory.<br>We don't do it for it money,  
>We don't do it for the fame.<br>So all the critics that despise us,  
>Go ahead and criticise us,<br>It your tyranny that drives us,  
>Adding fire to the flame.<br>But it goes in one ear..._

_-In One Ear, Cage the Elephant._

* * *

><p>Once the elevator reached the ground floor again, we were greeted by a girl, probably no older than 15 with 2 piles of clothing. She handed them us without a word and left.<p>

We quickly made our way out, and sound found that we were even aloud are own Decker's car, much to Faiths delight.

"I'll drive!"

Ramona almost sung, skipping towards the car.

"You can't drive, girl. I'm fed up of head-butting the dashboard."

Faith called after, and shoulder pushing her out the way to jump in with a hand full of clothes. Once Ramona had jumped in the passenger seat, Faith placed her clothes on the backseat and put the key in the ignition, smirking when she heard the baby purr.

"Decent engine, mediocre fitting."

Using an inbuilt GPS, they soon made their way back to their garage, seemingly confused when they saw a few Deckers standing near the entrance. They parked, left their clothes on the backseat and walked up to them.

"Protection I'm guessing?"

They only nodded in reply, as the sisters went inside.

Faith could almost feel all of the weight in the world suddenly drop off of her shoulders, and she breathed in the sweet scent of gasoline, metal and oil. She walked over to her locker and quickly chucked on her workman's overalls, leaving the top half of her body out and soon set to work on the damaged car from earlier.

Ramona slid back into her desk area and noticed a lot of changing on her desktop. The outlay was completely different, and most of her files had been cleared and replaced with some Decker crap. A silent curse left her mouth as she began to try and retrieve her work.

Many hours later, round about 10pm, over the sound of car metal being welded back into place, the familiar tone of vibration could be heard from across Ramona's desk. Ramona reached over to find out it was an incoming call. Grabbing the phone, she stepped into the back room where it was quieter and answered.

"Hello?"

The sound of gunshot ringing in the back could be heard, along with a lot of shouting and explosions.

"Get your arses to Image as Designed, I've logged it on you GPS, and hurry!"

The line went dead, and for probably the third time today Ramona was left bewildered. It sounded like Matt's voice, but what could he possibly be doing outside? He was just as reclusive as Faith was, perhaps more.

Not wanting to question any further, having only been in the gang for a few hours, she placed the phone in her pocket, and dashed over to Faith, quickly explaining everything once the welder had silenced.

Faith grunted before walking over to a cabinet and opening it. Ramona gasped with surprise to see its contents. Many types of weapons lay in there anything from a pistol, to a Rocket Launcher, grenades and the likes.

Faith withdrew an Ak-47, quickly checking it over.

"What are you doing with that?"

Ramona questioned.

"I'm going to hand it over to the saints as a peace treaty. What the hell do you think I'm going to do with this?"

Faith growled, snatching her car keys on the way out of the garage.

She jumped into the white low-top convertible, with a practiced grace, and as soon as Ramona jumped in to they set off with a dangerous amount of speed. Swerving past many corners, and pedestrians, they finally reached their destination, to find it a complete war zone. Saints, Morningstar, Luchadores and Decker's were dotted around everywhere, most fire was sent towards the saints.

Standing up a little to get a clear view, Faith soon spotted Matt amongst it all, cowering behind a car with hands over his face. She couldn't help but chuckle a little, such big talk for such a little man.

"You might want to hold on."

"Wait, what?"

Faith didn't answer her question, only stepped on the gas pedal with an excruciating amount of pressure, and they went ramming into many cars, keeping their heads below the dashboard when a rain of gunfire was directed towards them. Once they reached Matt, Faith whistled loudly, catching his attention, and motioned for him to get in the car. He quickly did so, and as soon as he even touched the car, they were off again, slamming into some cars before the road began to clear, and it was quieter.

"Could of got here a bit sooner, could you not?"

They heard Matt whine from the back. Faith opened her mouth to more than likely emasculate him, which she did pretty damn well, but Ramona spoke first.

"We can drop you back off there and try again if you like?"

Before Matt could retort and gunshot pinged off of the cars boot, which caused him to scream in a rather womanly manner.

Checking in her rear view mirror, Faith noticed a pursuing Saints car.

"Ah, crap. This is precisely the reason I stay indoors."

"I second that."

Matt chimed in smiling weakly at Faith through the rear view mirror, but she only rolled eyes.

"Mona, grab the wheel."

Faith was probably the only one who ever used her nickname, and even then she rarely used it. Ramona complied, happy to be able to drive, as Faith scrambled into the back and facing the boot, knees on the chair, she withdrew her AK and began firing.

Matt, whose head was firmly buried in his hands, glanced over to find the woman who was actually firing back.

"What are you doing?"

He tried to shout over the gunfire, and Faith only ignored him.

_Oh, me and her are not going to along, AT ALL._

He tried to lean over to ask again, but as he did so he felt a very strong hand roughly push him back into the car door. His eyes wide, he couldn't believe the nerve of this girl. It wasn't until a gun shot fired into the backseat, directly where he was just leaning, that he realised that she just might have saved his life.

"Bitch! I just replaced that!"

Faith shouted, resuming her fire, this time taking out the driver, which in turn caused the car to crash and explode. Faith almost cheered in excitement.

_Wow. For a minute there my anxiety was actually replaced with adrenaline. Hm. Gotta' look into that._

For the first time in her life, Ramona turned around to see her sister smiling, wholeheartedly. No sarcasm, no bitterness, in actually happiness. And as soon as it was there, it went and was replaced but her usual stone faced, perma-frown face.

Faith turned around and collapsed into the seat, wiping her brow and placing her gun next to her.

"Still unimpressed, pretty boy?"

She half laughed, half sighed, half taunted.

He only gulped in response, still in shock and glued to the car door, to which Faith couldn't help but smirk.

"Since when could you use a gun like that?"

Ramona questioned, seemingly surprised by her sisters sudden proficiency.

"Are you kidding me? That was a lucky shot. I could have done that."

Matt suddenly butted in, his usual smug self, back in the game.

"Oh please, don't piss in my ear and tell me it's raining. Stick to your computer kid, this is a grownups chessboard."

Miller still wasn't used to this women's abruptness, and thought it better to just change the subject.

"How come you two aren't in your uniforms?"

Ramona was still in her usual plain black top and skinny jeans with converse and a collection of different bangles and arm wear. Pretty casual, something that any 19 year old internet geek would wear. Completely different to the army style/rebel stuff that 24 year old sister wore.

"Didn't have time."

Ramona bluntly answered, shrugging her shoulders.

"Didn't have time? I couldn't help but see your weren't busy enough to pick up the phone rather quickly."

Matt crossed his arms over his chest and pouted, which made Faith just roll her eyes heavily at him again, and run a hand through her fringe, the rest of her hair in a tight ponytail.

"And it saved your ass did it not? Stop your whining, were here now."

They pulled up onto the car park to his building, and Matt got out brushing imaginary dirt off him.

"I guess I do have both of you to thank, if it wasn't for you I'd probably still be-"

"Cowering like a little bitch?"

Faith interrupted messing around with her AK, not taking her eyes of it.

Matt grunted in response before continuing his sentence.

"-_in that disaster zone_, so thank you. You two have the making of fine Decker's indeed. Drop by tomorrow, and I'll have some work for you to do, since you both seem so capable. Cheers!"

The last part of the sentence was said through gritted teeth, and aimed at Faith who only scoffed.

He turned on his heels and walked into the building.

They pulled out of the car park and continued back home, seemingly both exhausted.

They reached their apartment and parked. Before they entered, Faith stopped to have a quick look at her car.

"Holy crap, how many times did this car take a hit?"

She almost gasped, crouching down and running her hands over one of the side doors, which had taken a considerable amount of damage.

"You can fix it tomorrow, sis. I'm tired and I really don't want to know what kind of crazy ass situation that Matt's going to throw us in tomorrow."

Faith frowned at the reminder and stood up anyway entering the apartment.

As she threw her car keys on the side, she saw her sister smiling at her.

"What?"

"You smiled today."

By now she was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Maybe."

"You were excited, happy! I could see it in your eyes!"

Ramona was practically singing.

"I had my back turned and my eyes were focused. You didn't see my face."

"Aw. You're soft on the inside really. You're like a crab. Or lobster."

"A lobster. Really? I'm gonna get some sleep now; I got a feeling Matts got it in for me."

Faith said, strutting into her room, only to be followed by her sister, who was now leaning against the door frame.

"He probably likes you."

"What is this? High school? The kids 16, he should still be there!"

Faith criticised whilst sitting on her bed.

"I never told you he was 16."

"It was a guess."

There was a silence as Ramona gave Faith a knowing look, which caused Faith to sigh in defeat.

"So I might have been a bit curious and did a little research while you were out getting some groceries. No big deal. It's just impressive. When I was 16 I was worrying if my ass was too small, not running a gang."

Ramona rolled her eyes dramatically, her head following.

"You know, you've probably dated younger."

"Oh yeah? Who?"

"Dylan, Bryan, Daniel, Alex-"

"Ok! Ok! But I'm not looking for a toy-boy now cupid."

"We'll see."

_Oh god. I've heard that before. 'We'll see' always means 'I'm going to do my best to get involved, using my technologically fucked up mind, and you're going to hate me for it because all you can do is fix cars'. Well I'm still alive. And if that kid thinks he's gonna get to me, he'll find my foot soon up his ass. And that'll be good enough for me, for now._


	3. U And Ur Hand

_I'm not here for your entertainment,  
><em>

_You really don't want to mess with me tonight.  
><em>  
><em>Just stop and take a second,<br>_  
><em>I was fine before you walked into my life.<br>_  
><em>- U + Ur Hand, Pink. <em>

* * *

><p>"Just a formality Mr Miller."<p>

Philippe's French accent seeping through heavily.

"With all due respect sir, last time I was out in public, I was almost killed."

Miller gripped onto the large circle table in front of him in frustration.

"This is a highly protected event; everybody is scanned before they walk in."

Loren tried to justify, pausing in the middle of his sentence to take a drag from his cigarette.

"The saints have no barely any standing in Steelport and every member of the Syndicate is on full alert. They won't get within a mile of the place before there shot."

One of the DeWyntre sisters added to the debate.

"I'll happily crush any skull that thinks it's going to ruin one of my favourite events of the year, aside from the Murderbrawl of course."

Killbane connected his hand and fist together to make a statement which made Matt gulp in fear.

"Then it is settled. Bring two of your finest to the event, flash a few smiles and were done. I'll be doing the talking, so there's nothing to worry about."

Philippe took another drag from his cigarette, and dismissed them all with a wave of his hand.

_Nothing to worry about? Of course. He said the exact same thing when he said I should do some advertising at Image as Designed. How did that one turn out? _

Pressing the button on the elevator, he smiled at the memory. What was actually the most dangerous night ever, was actually the most adrenaline pumping time in his life, and he found himself actually strangely enjoying it.

But the matter still remained of the Syndicates ball that was being held in a night's time. The leaders of the Syndicate would turn up with two of their finest women, parade around a little, shake hands with some of the richest member of the USA, and smile falsely all night while Loren gave his annual speech. It was normally a time to downgrade other rival company whilst promoting your own, but this year it was probably going to be used to humiliate the Saints, but there was no doubt to whether or not they were going to be there, they were.

Ramona and Faith both flooded into his mind when he thought about who to bring. Ramona wouldn't be a problem, as far as he knew, she moderately like him. But Faith… Faith was a completely different story. She more than likely hated him in more ways than one and inviting someone as vulgar as her to one of the fanciest nights in Steelport history? That would be one of the biggest mistakes of his life. Yet he felt himself compelled to do so anyway.

_What were their last names? Wolff. The Wolff sisters. That might just work. Name always meant something amongst the higher members of society. A hair cut here and a touch up there, they could look exactly like twins. _

"You're smiling friend. Thinking of who to bring?"

Killbane's alto voice rattled through the elevator, not piercing the silence, murdering it.

"Y-yes. Have you?"

Matt's voice sounding like a high pitched squeal compared to the Luchadores.

"Oh yeah. I've been thinking about these really hot broads from….."

Matts mind trailed off into the events of the day before whilst pretending to listen. It was the way Faith smiled after she destroyed the car. It was like everything else in the world was suddenly shoved aside, and in that one moment of time, everything was perfect. Her smile was contagious. But as soon as it was there, it was gone. The light flicker of head lamps on her face, the pale moonlight reflecting-

"Matt?"

Matt was thrown out of thought when he felt Killbane's bear type grip on his shoulder.

"You okay kid, looked a little distant there?"

"I-im fine. 'Gotta go, preparations and all that. Good-day!"

Matt quickly scuffled out the elevator and almost ran to where his car was, Killbane only rolling his eyes. Not being able to drive, the leader had someone to do it for him. Getting in the passenger seat, he quickly logged into the GPS where he wanted to go, and without question, the driver set off for his destination: Rim Jobs.

000

"NO. NOT A FUCKING CHANCE."

Faith all but screamed throwing her spanner roughly onto a table in rage.

"Oh come on, it's one night. That's all I ask."

"Leave me alone. IT'S ALL I ASK."

Faith pounded the table with her fist, which made Matt jump in shock.

_Gosh this woman was quite something._

He quickly looked around to try and find Ramona, though she appeared to be out. There was no way that Faith was going to be swayed with just his words. He needed something more… _solid. _He swallowed, and picked his words carefully before saying them.

"Fine, it's your choice. But don't expect this garage to last very long. You're deep in Decker territory remember, it won't be long until this place would be closed. _For good."_

Matt crossed his arms, smirk embedded on his face, transferring his weight to his left foot.

Faith was silent for a while, frowning and searching his face for any hint of a lie, not taking her fists off of the table in front.

"You wouldn't dare."

Every word was dripped in venom, and pronounced very slowly. Taking the garage from Faith was like taking meat away from a starving lion, there was just no way was it happening. Rim Jobs was all that Faith had, all that was keeping her sane. Hell, she spent more time in here than her apartment, and god knows that Ramona was all that was keeping those walls from falling apart.

"Keep telling yourself that."

Matt pondered the words once again before saying them; knowing one wrong word placement could more than likely cost him his walking ability.

Faith growled audibly, stood up straight and opened her mouth to say something, before there was a loud sound of a door slamming open and stumbling in came a much occupied Ramona, with a crate that was almost overflowing with scrap metal.

"Are you just gonna' stand there and gawp, or are you going to help?"

Ramona wheezed, as she used her foot to shut the door closed again.

Faith eyes lightened up at the sight of the box and she quickly jogged over and took it off of her sister with a staggering ease. She walked over to the table again (which now had a lovely little indentation), and placed the box down, and began inspecting each of the pieces closely. It was a moment before Ramona spotted the Decker standing in the middle.

"Oh, hey Matt, something you need?"

Ramona said panting. Matt walked Ramona over until they were out of earshot, and explained his situation again.

"I'd love to! But…"

She looked over at Faith, who had pulled up a stool, and was writing down something in one of her many logs. Ramona sighed heavily and crossed her arm, obviously working out some sort of plan, her face clear with determination.

"Give me a moment."

She whispered to the Decker's leader, before strutting over to her sister, and they began chatting quietly between themselves.

He took a moment to review his surroundings. What hit him the most was the smell of burning metal, that got under his nostrils first, and he even noticed Faith smelling faintly of it, that and faded perfume. The place was littered with tools, metals, car parts and various other odds and ends. Rusty machinery and contraptions lay, used heavily. How someone could live in a place like was beyond belief. The only bit he remotely liked was the collection of desks and computers in one of the corners, but there were crowded with papers, empty coffee cups and pens. If they actually agreed to this ball, he'd have to remember to give this place a Decker's revamp.

A few minutes later, Ramona came walking over with a content look on her face, and looking behind her, Faith suddenly looked very tired as she walked over to a coffee machine.

"It'll take me several weeks of tidying, cleaning and getting her something called a "wraith" but I think we're good."

She smiled faintly, and clapped her hands in accomplishment.

_It wasn't every day that Faith was persuaded._

"Brilliant. 6pm, wear something fancy and don't be late."

And without another word, he left again, eager to get the intruding smell of rust out of his system.

"Did I just hear what I thought I did?"

Faith said, taking a sip from her coffee and cursing when it burnt her tongue.

"Ah come on. Weeks of tidying this craphole? I think that's a fair trade. Presides, you're gonna' look pretty damn tight in a dress."

Faith groaned in defeat, as her sister sprang back into her computer seat, eager to find a suitable dress for the evening.

"Hey, did you know this evening is one of the most heavily funded events of the year?"

Ramona said, not taking her eyes off of the desk.

"So?"

"Each gang leader of the Syndicate is meant to bring two of his finest women to the ball."

"Oh, I'm honoured."

The sarcasm dripped off of Faith's tongue as she was scribbling something down in one of her books again.

"And get this; this time is mainly used for the Syndicate to downplay other companies, gangs and organisations. To humiliate them. You get what this means?"

"The spice girls are finally going to re-unite and take over the world?"

Faith sneered, taking another sip from her coffee.

"No. They're going to downplay the Saints and get more support on Syndicate side of things, financially and physically. Do the math dumbass."

A few silent moments passed before Faith finally got the memo.

"The Saints are gonna' crash it."

Faith put it bluntly, as if not believing it herself.

"No way are we going to be able to sneak guns in there, but we've gotta' be prepared somehow."

After hearing that, Faith grabbed her phone from her desk and began dialling up a number.

"Who you calling?"

"You think i'm getting shot up at some corporate freak-show? I'm sneaking us some fire power."


End file.
